Electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices such as laptop or notebook computers, use power adapters to charge internal and/or travel battery packs and/or provide power to the electronic device. For example, one type of power adapter converts an alternating current (A/C) to a direct current (DC) for use by the electronic device. However, such power adapters are generally difficult to use at least because the power adapter is generally heavy, has numerous cords that must be unpacked and then repacked for storage, and can generate fairly large thermal loads.